Love Isn't This Hard, Is It?
by Jade Shintz
Summary: I never really thought finding my 'other half' would be this hard, or complicated for that matter. But it is, and even more complicated than I anticipated especially when my arch enemy is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat... and I think I like it...
1. Default Chapter

You know the saying, 'To fate, everything is just shits and giggles'?  Well I might be the reason they came up with that god-forsaken phrase in the first place.   

I guess it all started when I realized at a young age, I was different.  I could do things that my other friends couldn't, and in my slightly older, 'pre-teenage' years, I was entitled with the name 'freak'.  

True, it stung quite a bit actually, and as I slowly found that I had nothing in common with my so-called friends—I delved into the delightful world of books.  A world in which nothing was wrong, no one judged you on how you acted or what you could or could not do.  It was my refuge, and let's face it, it still is. 

When I was accepted to Hogwarts, I felt an extreme amount of emotion, but as an eleven year old, I was able to perceive only two, fear, and excitement.  Excitement that maybe I did have somewhere that I would belong, with people like me, who would accept me for who I was.  However I also experienced a great amount of fear as well, fear that I wouldn't know how to act, that I wouldn't know anything about the new world that I was about to enter. 

And so I studied, I turned to my old friends that were filled with knowledge that was just jumping to be learnt, and I was as ready as any to soak up as much as possible, and become acquainted with this new world of wonder. 

Well, I realized soon after boarding the crimson train bound for my new school, that indeed, fate felt a need to have a few shits and or giggles with my life.  

Now don't fret, I certainly wont begin this story so far behind, near five or six years ago, but I do feel a need to tell you exactly what happened to make me realize, fate was just another kick in the ass, and damn, did it sting. 

It all began when I was searching for a place to store my trunk, and a compartment to sit in, when I accidentally ran into someone.  Now, it wasn't my fault completely, as we were both looking the other way to begin with, but surely I should not be held solely responsible. 

"What do you think you're doing?" the young boy griped and rubbed his head, where we had bumped by accident. 

Brushing off my knees and shirt I grumbled back defiantly, "Well I suppose you would call it walking, but maybe I'm wrong, besides, you weren't looking where you were going either."

Then I looked up, and we met eyes. Here.  It was here where time broke for a moment, and my heart stopped beating, where fate weaved an intricate web of pain and misery for me and my puny existence.  It was here, that I fell in love. 

Beautiful mix of silver and cerulean, piercing ice-burg blue, angel eyes if ever I dreamt of what angels looked like. Platinum blonde hair, and light pale skin, a wonder to behold, even at my young age. His lips were curved in a small sneer of dislike, and this broke the spell of my obliviousness. 

"I suppose you think you're smart don't you?" he replied after a moment; while I reminded myself in inhale every few seconds. 

I lifted my chin at the scorning remark, "I don't think I am, I know I am." 

"I doubt it, but you better apologize for running into me, you don't want to be making enemies on your first year at Hogwarts do you?" 

It was now I realized, love was a fickle thing, and my growing dislike for him was mounting with his every word.  It was here I decided to bury my first thought of love, and stick to knowing people before I fall in love.  "I'm not going to apologize for running into you when it was half your fault anyway, good bye." I left him standing in the corridor, chin defiantly tilted upwards, watching me with growing hatred in his eyes at my disrespect towards him.  

Ah, six long years ago, so many wonderful and horrible memories to be known over that long period of time.  Voldemort—royal pain in most of the wizarding world's ass was defeated and killed in my sixth year at Hogwarts; however, most of the Death eaters remained alive unfortunately, and encompassed within a very heavily guarded prison. My first real boyfriend, Ron, didn't work out. We dated on and off, but always figured we were better off as friends. 

Over the long years I changed, now don't worry, I didn't go drastic and turn goth-manic depressive, no, I didn't turn into a slut, no, I didn't change my appearance at all, well not on purpose anyway.  

I never really did see the point in changing my physical appearance, I always figured if I was to really fall in love, the man in question would love me for my brain and body, not one or the other.  

True, more than once I will admit I wished for the large breasts and easily tamed hair that many of my fellow girl classmates owned, or the perfectly curved bodies and soft creamy skin they seemed to have, but in the end I always discovered I'd rather keep me—well, just that—me. 

Me, I'm Hermione Granger, I like being a book worm, and I like being semi-plain.  I will attest to the fact that I do happen to admire some of my effects and features, such as my well shaped almond eyes, or my wonderfully colored lips, or my ever present natural blush that I'd acquired ever since I found the book on magical sex in the restricted section during fifth year. 

But now, in my seventh year, I will also admit to the fact that I, as a woman, am terribly lonely. Everywhere I look, couples are holding hands, possible pairs are flirting, sure I have Harry and Ron, but honestly, they're a bit preoccupied with their other better halves at times to pay attention to me at times. 

I guess it's just up to me to find someone to be my other half, that should be pretty easy, right?

Well, how did you like the introduction? 

~Jadeous 


	2. Chapter 1

Aloha—this is the first chapter, short, but I feel this was a good place to start/stop. I'll try to update quicker now that its summer and I basically have all the time to write (smiles)

I will also plead you to review! Because you love me? Because you want to show me you love me? Any reason is acceptable!

(is on knees and begging) Pleease review! (sobbing pathetically) Pleeease!

Well then, now that we've covered the basics, and skipping a few weeks ahead, I am now stuffing my bag full of heavy books on Potions and Transfiguration while trying to ignore the incessant chatter of my two prats of friends, Ron and Harry, who are currently rattling off about their girlfriends.

"So anyway mate, you wouldn't believe what she said the other night in the common room—"

"Guys, if we're going to make it to breakfast with more than five minutes to grab some food, then we're going to need to leave now," I interrupted their conversation easily.

Ron blankly stared at me, then at the clock on the wall. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? I could have told the story to Seamus down at breakfast anyway."

"Well excuse me for not fulfilling my duty as your faithful time reminder servant," I sarcastically replied.

Ron looked shifty and gave Harry a weird look.

It was then that Harry spoke up, "Me and Ron will be down in a bit—or at least in time for class, you go on ahead 'Mione," he looked me in the eyes when he said this, and it somehow gave me comfort that they weren't going to be talking about me or something bad.

I gave my nod of understanding and shoved the rest of my quills and ink bottles into my bag and lifted it onto my shoulder, almost wanting to groan at the weight.

Skipping breakfast probably wasn't one of my best ideas, but I wasn't really hungry at the moment, and I figured that holding out for another three or so hours wouldn't be that big of a deal anyway.

First class up was Potions, it almost seemed that Professor Snape put the Slytherin's and us together at the _very_ beginning of the week in the _very_ beginning of the morning just to get his worst class over with. 

I had a strange suspicion though that he enjoyed the small banter and bickering amongst the students—and another large suspicion that the man was a certified sadist.  You could just see the satisfied look in his eyes when he announces that we would have to pair up with partners from a different house as well as gender.

Lost in my reverie of Snape's weird sense of humor, I accidentally bumped into something hard and relatively warm.

"I'm sor—" got out of my mouth before I looked up to see the offending barrier was in fact a one Draco Malfoy.

He scowled and scrunched his face unattractively as he looked down at me, "Watch it," he growled.

_Mmm_, I thought silently as I turned to watch his nice tight ass walk away, _oh I'll watch _it_ all right Malfoy_… I sighed.

Bloody hormones were a menace.


End file.
